Alician Diplomatic Mission to Odawari
Ilari Mikalora -It had been a rather rough trip for the poor head of diplomacy for Alicia, the seas were not kind to them this voyage and had thrown storm after storm at them but they had now arrived safely in Odawari waters. The large ship moored a fair distance off the coast, far to big for normal docks to host and soon enough a smaller row boat had arrived at the dock carrying the envoy and his personal guard. He was happy to at least feel the land somewhat beneath his feet now as he stepped quickly got off the boat.- So this is Odawari huh? Way too hot here egh." Fanning himself with his hand as his guard caught up with him he would eagerly lead the way, searching around for some kind of envoy to meet them. Empire of Odawari -The port seemed to be quite busy today, several crates being moved around and there would be at least five or six ships docked to the ports, most of them however seemed to be trade ships, with a warship or two among them. The diplomatic would soon be met with a young girl dressed in a beautiful floral patterned kimono, she bowed her head to him and smiled- "Please follow me and I will lead you to the palace." -She nodded and turned around to walk, she did have a couple of guards with her, from the looks they were definitely not ordinary footsoldiers though, their clothing would be more higher classed than other soldiers that could be seen at the port and of course they wore both sword and guns- Uesugi Tsuhimi -Stood idly propped against a wall near the port district, a stick with a fried treat on it calmly raised up to her lips as she nibbled on it. A field-worker's hat hung on top of her head and shaded her face from the midday sun and also helped to conceal her face. Her aquamarine eyes despite trying to be inconspicuous were obviously watching the landing party, eventually turning their attention on the large ship that had settled itself off the coast- Alicia sure does love to make itself known. -She would mumble to herself, smiling lightly and pushing off the wall and finishing off the rest of her snack before tossing the stick down in the street.- At least the information was reliable, this will make two birds with one stone. -Musing her thoughts softly, she'd pull off her hat to make her flowing hair and pale face easier to recognize. She passed the headwear off to passing kid as if it were a gift and then with little respect for the air of the scene she would approach the pair of envoys and their guards- Ilari Mikalora -He found himself slightly surprised that such a young girl had been sent to meet them, his eyes narrowing slightly but then looking to the guards around her she was certainly had the additions of an important person. He would pout as all he got for a greeting was that line, but this may have just been their way of doing things so he did just that, following behind her slowly as he looked to his guards for a moment. "Take your helmets off, its not all that nice you know~ Plus its really hot here." Of course they were all used to the coldness of Alicia so anything normal seemed hot to them, the two guards removing their helmets to place them under their arms as they walked along, one male and one female carrying the latest and greatest in Alician armour and equipment. Though Ilari caught sight of another person now walking up to them, head tilting slightly as she seemed intent to keep up or approach them so he stopped to address her. "Eh? Another diplomat? Or are you part of Odawari, you have to forgive me but I am not all that familiar with the different nations here just yet. Most of my business has been on the mainland." He spoke rather highly and dignified for such a young person. Empire of Odawari -The girl stopped with a blink and she would glance over to the other one that was walking towards them now, it seemed the Odawarian guards were not all too happy about this of course because they did not have information about there being a second diplomat coming, though the girl would wave her hand to make them go a little more passive, she stepped forwards and looked over to Uesugi- "Who might you be? You do not seem to be from this empire." -She seemed both curious and confused about this person now, she would also look over to Ilari for a short moment before going back to Uesugi, pretty much just waiting for an answer now before she could decide to bring her along or shoo her away- Uesugi Tsuhimi For being of noble birth and great destiny, Tsuhimi had spent much time in common lands and with common people. Her clothing was well-kept and held tightly along her form with its green cloth, but was not about that of a wealthy merchant if one were to place her immediately by a simple judge of outfit. Her pale skin was unnaturally fair though, and on her back a sword decorated with jewels and tassels in a fashion far too extravagant for any commoner's blade. When the party of diplomats halted, Tsuhimi realized that now was the time to stake everything on her introduction. Whatever worry and anxiety was welling inside of her was completely hidden behind the determined smile that hung over her pale lips. "Ara, it seems as though I've made a miscalculation with such an impartial appearance, none of these guards look happy at all." As if scolding them for their appearance when in the face of nobility, Tsuhimi smiled even brighter to show that this was a pleasant occasion. It was far too casual, she was far too casual; This didn't seem like an empress at all upon first glance. Then, with a careful wave of her hand, she'd expose an open palm which was an easily recognizable sign of peace. "You're quite astute for not being from these lands young diplomat, most of those who hail from the far continent have a terrible time making heads or tails of the differences between those of Odawari and Shizumi." It was a round about way of admitting her nation of origin, taking a single step back and posturing into a formal dip as she bowed her head, Tushimi made her introduction in full now. "Uesugi Tsuhimi, leader of the Uesugi and rightful heir to the throne of Heaven's Will. I pray that you will overlook my imparting for I have business that may be of interest to the both of you~" Ilari Mikalora -He stared for a moment as the guest apparently was not someone expected, a small smile growing across his lips as he enjoyed nothing more than the unusual and unplanned things that could happen in the world of diplomacy. For all he knew she could be someone here to kill him but he had full faith in his guards who were watching her very closely, hands resting on the handles of their blades. As she acted peaceful and announced herself however he would let out a small laugh, smirking widely as he cut in before the young Odawari diplomat could."Oh well look at this. A high ranking leader from Shizumi here at the same time as me! What are the chances! Perhaps I can discuss with both nations at once at this rate. How wonderfully efficient. Though I have no way to confirm if you are who you say you are, miss Odawari greeter can you?" He was acting so cheerfully nonchalant about this all, the bright smile on his face as he waited to see how this situation would resolve itself. Empire of Odawari -The girl was surprised as Ilari walked in front of her and she would stay silent while he was talking of course, though as he seemed to turn to her again to confirm the truth of what the other girl had said she seemed rather confused and almost panicky- "Ah...Umm...I am sorry...I would have to confirm it with the official who receives reports from our ambassadors." -She bowed her head in a rather apologetic fashion, even bowing several times now before she would try and lead them towards the palace once more- "L-Let's go to the palace, you may join us too of course." -She said towards Uesugi, smiling over as she did before she started to walk once more- Uesugi Tsuhimi Tsuhimi looked pleased with herself, a rather easy to read smile on her face that didn't seem dishonest at all to her own nature. She watched the apology, so many head bows... it amused her when she saw some of these slight differences in how the Odawari mannered themselves in politics. "My my, that sounds like I'm going out of way to cause you trouble if you need to go through the official bureaucracy just to know that I am me." In a moment, the left-most of her aquamarine gaze glimmered and at once it was sparkling in a bright golden flare of color. It could not be called a glow, but its brilliance was so strong that it definitely made it a clear point of focus for anyone who had attention on her. Some might have seen it as a threat, but before anyone could act her form had disappeared from where it had been and she had shifted to the front of the envoy. One might call it a teleport if they were familiar with such an idea, but the true workings behind it were known only to Tsuhimi herself. Now though, the girl was bowed deeply with one knee on the road and her head hung in a display of submission. "The Heavens' above do not lie, I offer this as a simple voucher for my authenticity as one who carries the fate of the Heavens' themselves." Raising from her kneel, she'd wave a hand as if implying that she was done interrupting the flow of movement, allowing things to continue on normally now. Ilari Mikalora -Leaning forward for a moment he would lean against the side of one of his knights, still with that fairly smug expression on his face as he watched her go about her actions, both of his guards troubled by her insistence and interruption. Though suddenly she had changed position and was now ahead of the leaning party, Ilari letting out a long gasp as he slowly walked forward to stand beside the envoy. "So that was one of those.. um.. gosh I forgot what they were called." Once again he was still pretty nonchalant about his wording and actions, walking about on the spot for a moment before snapping his fingers and speaking up once again. "Blessings! That was it. Shizumi has a group of special blessing users who are among the high caste of society. That seems good enough for me, what about you?" He would turn to the young girl, a wide smile on his face as he circled around her and eventually slipped back between his knights, the pair of them looking to each other with a slightly perplexed look. Empire of Odawari -The greeter let out a little yip as the other girl suddenly appeared in front of her, and she would look down to her as she was speaking and bowing she nodded- "It works for me too." -She stated and nodded over to Ilari, at least the girl here seemed to be easy to deal with, but then again she was just the person leading the group towards where the main actions were to take place, and now that the group was moving again they would be getting closer and closer to the palace, it was pretty big with several smaller buildings around inside its large walls, there would of course be soldiers all over the place, guarding every area that might need it, everything from katanas to spears to rifles could be seen on the men here. The woman would shoo her guards away now before leading the two diplomats through a pair of large doors and into an equally large room, this was the throne room of the Odawarian Empress, and there would certainly be someone sitting on the throne, however this one did not seem like Shuri at all- Uesugi Tsuhimi Tsuhimi seemed not the least bit bothered when she was circled, being eyed like a work of art was fine for the maiden. Her body was the equal of almost any other, and the tight fit of her attire didn't seem to shy away from that compared to how one might expect the flowing garbs of a formal clan leader that hailed from Shizumi. As the guards passed, Tsuhimi flashed a playful smile as if showing that she was enjoying this little game of hers of interrupting and playing into the flow of the scene so she could gain entry, something that was most likely a hassle for the guards of both of the other diplomats who now had to keep an eye on the girl who had shown the ability to move through space in an instant. As they ventured, Tsuhimi's eyes never seemed to take notice of the guards. She had arrived sometime before and during her plotting on how best to gain an audience with the empress had heard of the approaching envoy and decided this her chance. During her time, she had taken note of the amount of guards and the daily lives of citizens in the capital of Odawari. Once in the palace though, she seemed a bit more on guard as this was uncharted domain that belonged obviously to the girl who sat on the throne of the large and elegant chamber. Though, she seemed a bit confused for the size... the features... none of it matched perfectly with what she had heard of the leader of this nation. Yet, being an add-on and not the intended party, she kept quiet and left Alicia to lead the discussion. Ilari Mikalora -Found himself to be rather pleased with the way things had turned out for the moment, she seemed to be one of the blessed people from Shizumi and as far as he knew that meant she actually was at least of a leading level in the Shizumi hierarchy. He allowed himself to walk up along side the new addition to the party, curiously peering up at her and looking her over on occasion before taking note of the Odawari palace. Naturally in his mind this all looked really pretty and lovely to look at but not all that impressive, Alicia bred a very superior attitude when it came to technology but as a diplomat he knew what to say and what not to say out loud. Upon entering the throne room the charismatic little Alician stepped forward and placed and arm across his chest, bowing his head down slightly before smiling widely up to the young girl, having not even the slightest clue that this was not Shuri. "Ah! A pleasure to meet you milady. I am Ilari Mikalora, head of Alician international relations. On behalf of Princess Alice I come in her her stead due to special reasons." He had no idea he was already making a massive faux pas but he would then step back and looked to Tsuhimi, letting her make her own introduction now as he raised his arm out to lead her along. Uesugi Tsuhimi Tsuhimi seemed bemused by the way the foreigner was so quick and boisterous with his introduction. This sort of thing was expected of those who came from the far continent and obviously Tsuhimi felt the practice amusing enough to imitate herself as she had done so earlier. If the little empress was offended by the guests taking the initiative, there was hardly any chance that there'd be less anger by simply herself keeping quiet. So, with the stage offered to her; Tsuhimi stepped forward and with a graceful bow motioned before the tiny maiden who sat on the throne she spoke out her name once more. "Uesugi Tsuhimi, rightful heir to the throne of Heaven's Riches and envoy from Imperial Shizumi." She had no real 'official' designation as an Envoy, even her clan was considered outcast. Yet, she herself hardly accepted those rulings of an empress she herself didn't support. Yurika Kagayami -The young girl would look as the door opened up and the two diplomats were lead inside, the girl who had brought them there would bow her head towards the girl then the two diplomats before taking her leave and closing the door behind the two of them. She watched the two of them introduce herself and she would have to jump a little down from the throne to be able to walk up and introduce herself, this is where it was quite easy to see that this girl was not even an adult, she was a child, standing barely over four feet tall she would bow her head towards the two foreigners- "Greetings...I am Yurika. Third Sister of the Kagayami Clan." -At least it seemed the young one had been taught how to introduce herself properly, especially when meeting with someone from another nation. She would look up to the two of them again now and she seemed to be shivering just a tad, but that was to be expected, she had never done this before. She went silent for now though as the reactions from this strange change would come in- Ilari Mikalora -Letting Tsuhimi speak up he would look rather full of the moment, his hands resting on his hips as he waited for the empress to respond in kind, only to hear her identify herself as Yurika and not Shuri. He had no real idea what to say right now, she barely looked old enough to be here let alone anything else, well he was not really one to talk on such a matter really. "Huh. Well I had not expected this event at all, nice to meet you then. Though may I be so bold as to ask where the Empress is if you are not her? We were expecting a diplomatic dialogue with her." He didnt seem to really let up all that much even though she was shivering, his curious pacing about soon leading him around the room as he took in the sights and architecture of the interior. His two guards would take up a position at the side, relaxing slightly now that they were inside a protected area though still standing to attention in the presence of foreign officials. Uesugi Tsuhimi Tsuhimi stepped aside, hands folded in a half-hearted imitation of a formal posture as she watched the Alician take up his bold series of questions with the little girl. Tsuhimi was hardly one to comment on who handed down decisions in a country, but somehow this felt like a let down as though Shuri were telling the foreigner that his presence wasn't important enough to merit her appearance. Still, Tsuhimi would wait patiently for a response before speaking her mind to any degree, she still was a third-party to this dialogue after all. Yurika Kagayami -Yurika eeped and even stepped backwards now, her hair swaying a little with her movements and she gulped- "B-Big sis is out putting down a s-small rebellion." -She sputtered out in a rather adorable way, she sounded way more childish now compared to when she had introduced herself- "S-She will be back later...I hope." -She would hold her hands in front of herself now, covered by the large sleeves of her kimono it seemed this girl was at least being trained to become a diplomat or even the next empress of Shuri falls. She would look up to him then glance over to Tsuhimi, it seemed the shivering from the little girl had gotten even worse now, her legs were like jelly- Ilari Mikalora -Soon he would pause his walking around only to turn around on the spot and stare over at Yurika, a little disappointed by her lack of timing, he was used to the way Alicia ran things really but he was not going to make too much of a scene over it. "A rebellion huh? I never knew these countries were so dangerous. Oh well, thats her duty I cannot fault it really its not my place to speak up on it." Returning to his Knights he would lean against the female of the pair and let out a soft sigh, shaking his head a little. "Well any official business will have to wait till she arrives unless you are willing to perform such talks?" The female knight lightly tapped the diplomat on the head, she thought he was being a little bit too rough with the poor young girl, causing him to pout lightly. "Of course we can just wait it out for a while. I dont mind either way, what about you miss Tsuhimi." Uesugi Tsuhimi Tsuhimi's eyes focused in on Yurika, sadly for the little girl even if she was cute and trying her best she was standing before a woman who was betting the future of a nation and her clan on these talks so she had little hint of sympathy for the quivering girls in her gaze. Sighing softly, Tsuhimi would turn to meet the look of Ilari with her own. "I'm not familiar enough with the customs to know the current situation..." Clearing her throat briefly, she'd give a much more direct stare down at Yurika. "What authority does the third sister have over foreign affairs? Will our talks bare fruit or are you simply here to listen to our words before repeating them to the empress?" It was a bit more direct than one would have assumed of Tsuhimi based on her earlier introduction, but a necessary question none the less. Yurika Kagayami -She held up her hands and opened her mouth to say something, however she simply nodded and stepped backwards until she was able to sit down on the throne again. Though as Tsuhimi shot a question sharply at her like that she gulped- I...I am the Princess of Odawari...I have say in everything. -She stated to the girl now, and this was true but of course she never wanted to do anything without her big sister knowing about it- H-However...Big sis needs to hear of it...Of course. W-We can talk about it though, with me. -She said and nodded to the both of them- Ilari Mikalora -Looking over to the pair he would let out a soft sigh, at least she was of a station that would be useful but without any power that could be passed without Shuri being there he simply waved his hand slightly before grinning a little. "Dont worry about it then, you may be the princess but its just pointless if we are going to have to wait for you to discuss it with your sister first. I say we should simply wait for Shuri to return and then all discuss it in one big go. It just makes more sense if we are going to have to wait either way." He honestly didnt feel like running the loops for now, the female knight simply sighing as her charge was getting ahead of himself once again but she didnt want to speak up to stop him right now. "Is that a satisfactory thing? You may discuss what you like if you wanted Tsuhimi, we can go and amuse ourselves with something in the mean time." Uesugi Tsuhimi Tsuhimi was left in an awkward situation, her announcement was quite the grandoise one. Officially asking for materials, soldiers, support, recognition... things that she believed this new interconnected world might be able to support her with in order to regain her throne that had been lost to her clan. It was the same as declaring war to ask in public forum with other leaders like this. Declaring it before the third princess felt wrong, even if giving the Alician more time to mull over it seemed like a fair idea. With a thoughtful expression reading across her pale face, she'd breathe a light sigh and glance to the third princess. "It would be far from my position to suggest that your position is insignificant for this discussion, but it would be better to save the formal dialogue for a time when everything can be sorted out at once. Perhaps a delay will give our parties time to observe the ongoings in Odawari and understand your circumstances better ourselves as well. If rebellion is upon the land, it might be possible we would make impositions that are not fitting of the current climate inside of your nation if we are uninformed." Tsuhimi cut through the formalities even as she feigned the basics of formal discussion, pointing out a few reasons why the third princess should excuse their rudeness and allow them time inside the nation while Shuri was away from the throne. Yurika Kagayami -She listened to them and gulped- I...I am sorry. -She would place her hands in front of herself now and closed her eyes- I apologize dear sister, I am not worthy of sitting here. -she tried to say this as silently as possible but it would be loud enough for others to hear. She jumped off the throne again and bowed her head quite low towards the two diplomats, someone of her status would never bow this low, hell she even got down on her knees and places her forehead against the floor- I am sorry for wasting your time...Want me to...Show you around? -She asked curiously now, her face still in the floor- Ilari Mikalora -He knew he was being overly aggressive in his speech, he simply was informed to make an actual foothold within Odawari politically so he had to be as upfront as he was and it seemed Tsuhimi was in a similar mind though she had a kinder way of putting it than his words. The girl bowing down in such a matter left a bad taste in his mouth as he looked away to the side and turned on the spot a little, giving a quick glance up at his guardians for a moment. The two of them seemed a little awkward as well, the female of the two giving him a long stare and nodding her head in Yurika's direction quietly. "Dont worry about it so much, its just a logistical mess up. Stand up already, there is no need to be so apologetic to me certainly. I would assume our Odawari friend here feels the same. A quick tour would be fine."